


Have you Been Reading My Mind?

by katunafish_sandwiche



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Other, Requited Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, mutual love, supernatural love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katunafish_sandwiche/pseuds/katunafish_sandwiche
Summary: A little alternative Good Omens bus scene, complete with cuddling and kissing fluff. I personally love the way that it was portrayed in the show, but my imagination always gets the better of me so I felt the urge to mess around with it.





	Have you Been Reading My Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it to Tumblr, now I have uploaded it here. You can think of it as a prelude to Together, As One, my other A/C fic.

"You can stay at my place, if you like."

Aziraphale looked up slowly, his heart rate suddenly quickening. He glanced briefly at Crowley, knowing the demon was gazing steadily at him though he could not see his eyes behind the dark glasses. He wished he could see them now, read his expression more easily, understand what was meant when he said those words. Even as he thought it, he was caught in a wave of feeling radiating off of Crowley, one with which he was very much familiar.

Love. So much of it, it took his breathe away, both overwhelmed and warmed him. Shyly, he looked away, trying to control his breathing.

"I don't think my side would like that very much."

"You don't have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We're on our own side." It was like a mirror of the conversation they'd had at the bandstand but the tone was very different, less harsh and urgent, gentle, somber. Still, there was that hint of pleading just as before.

_Please, come with me._

_Please, stay with me._

Heheard a shifting as Crowley drew nearer to him on the bench, felt an electric jolt flit through him as the demon reached out hesitantly to grasp his hand, causing Aziraphale to jump just a little. His chest filled with a warming ache as they sat there, a small gap between them and yet closer in a way than they ever had been in the six thousand years that they'd known each other. 

The longing ache filled him entirely, as he reveled in the feeling of Crowley's thumb tracing small circles across his palm, amazed that such a small movement could make him feel so soothed, safe in a way that he had never felt when he was in heaven among the angels. It felt so right, the way their hands fit together.

It was natural, as a being of love, to feel that way towards everyone and everything. But this was different, slower. Deeper. Never had he felt this kind of love towards another being, nor felt it being directed towards himself by another, felt such a soft and gentle touch.

It was something that he'd never felt, out of all the experiences that he'd had here on Earth in his corporeal form. The touch of another human, let alone with the demon he had fallen for. Aziraphale longed to take Crowley's face in his hands and give him the kiss he'd been thinking of for centuries. He raised his eyes again, but Crowley was looking away now, down the road towards the now approaching bus.

Crowley never let go of his hand as they stepped onto the bus, sat together as it drove southwards. 

Aziraphale sat stiffly next to him for a time, his spine nervously straight. But it was like a magnetic pull that he had no desire to resist, a need to feel closer. Crowley holding his hand was the signal he'd been waiting for, finally the permission he'd needed to follow his desires.

And finally, something seemed to click into place deep within him. He didn’t want Heaven anymore, didn’t need it. Heaven, being an angel, meant nothing to him without Crowley, his demon, his dearest fallen angel.

He shifted nearer until his whole side rested against Crowley's, wiggling a little to settle himself in his signature way that the demon adored. Laying his head against his shoulder and burying his face into his neck. 

If he had looked up, he would have seen the way Crowley's cheeks flushed as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, laid his face into his soft curls. His heart was utterly aglow at the feeling of Aziraphale leaning against him, cradling his head into the crook of his neck. He found himself almost forgetting to breathe, his breaths coming out in short, silent gasps. The pupils of his eyes had dilated behind the glasses, widening until there was almost no yellow in them at all.

But Aziraphale could feel the love radiating and surrounding him, and he melted into the warmth of it with a soft sigh. He was filled up with a sense of both adoration and relief.

The walk from the bus stop to the apartment was silent, neither of them seeming capable of finding words for the newfound intimacy between them. It wasn't until they reached the entrance that Crowley finally let of go of his hand to open the front door, Aziraphale instantly missing the contact.

"I'm afraid it's a bit different from what you're used to, my place is rather empty compared to yours," said Crowley a little shyly, finally breaking the silence once they had entered the apartment. "Nice change of pace though. Hell's a bit cramped and crowded, you see-" he stopped as Aziraphale reached out and grasped his arm.

Heart pounding, he turned to look at him as Aziraphale raised his eyes to meet his. After a moment, he reached up to gently slide the glasses from Crowley's face.

His eyes were gazing into Crowley's with a deep warmth as he held the demon's face with trembling hands.

"Hello," he said, smiling in a way that never failed to make Crowley's heart feel like it was doing somersaults.

Crowley gazed back, stunned, frozen, his swallow loud in his ears. The dark, slitted pupils of his eyes had widened now to entirely fill the irises.

"Hi," he said in a voice that was both soft and rough, his breath quickening as the angel drew closer, his lips finally meeting Crowley's in a moment that they had both thought of and longed for for years. Sound escaped his throat as his arms moved to embrace his angel, drawing him even closer, the kissing deepening, his heart swelling so much he felt like it might burst.

He murmured the angel's name softly as they broke apart, arms still wound around one another in a tight embrace. He smiled, leaning in and nuzzling his cheek against Aziraphale's, his heart jolting as a happy sigh escaped the angel's lips.

"Have you been reading my mind?" Crowley asked in a teasing voice, fighting to catch his breath. 

Aziraphale blushed as his smile grew flustered over the question and what it implied- _did you know that I've been wanting to kiss you for hundreds of years?_

"No," he replied, with a knowing look, "but I did feel you."

Crowley lost all ability for words again, his cheeks flushing even more. A breathless, awe-filled "Oh," was all he could manage.

But that seemed to be enough for Aziraphale. He nodded, teary-eyed, lifting a hand to stroke Crowley's cheek as the demon's eyes too filled with tears, then laid his head against Crowley's shoulder once more, the demon resting against his. And they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours.

Neither thought about what might be coming for them in the days to come, in heaven or in hell. Only content to be like this here, in this moment, to finally be with one another. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out and chat with me on Tumblr if you like! i'm katunafish-sandwiche.


End file.
